dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Croft
Lara Croft appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. She will fight in her classic attire worn in the original PS1 games. Backstory Lara Croft was born in Surrey's Parkside hospital to Lady Amelia Croft and the notorious archeologist Lord Richard Croft, the late Earl of Abbingdon. Between the ages of three and six, she attended the Abbingdon Girls School, where it quickly became clear that she was an exceptionally gifted child. At the age of nine, Lara and her mother were in the Croft's private jet, over the Himalayas, when lightning struck the engines and caused the plane to crash land. Her mother and Lara were the only survivors at the time. When exploring a nearby temple, Lara inadvertently triggered a mysterious portal, to - as we later find out - the future, by touching a sword. Lara's mother, misunderstanding the person on the other side - Amanda Evert, who was, in the future, talking to Lara - pulled out the sword and vanished to supposedly Avalon. Lara, then alone, walked to Katmandu, to escape the horrors of the plane crash. When she arrived in Katmandu she went to the nearest bar and made a polite telephone call to her father asking if it would be convenient for him to come and pick her up. After the loss of her mother, Lara received private tutoring, part of it from her father, who took her on some of his expeditions. For six years following the plane crash, Lara rarely left her father's side, traveling around the world from one archeological dig site to another. During this period she was ostensibly given a standard education from private tutors, but it would probably be more accurate to say she was her father's full time apprentice. Lara suffered another tragic loss at the age of 17, when her father went missing, presumed dead. When Lara was seventeen, her father went missing in Cambodia. Extensive searches by the authorities and Lara herself turned up human remains that could not definitively be identified. Since Lord Croft's body was not officially recovered, Lara could not directly inherit the Croft title and was thrust into a bitter family feud over control of the Abbingdon estates with her uncle Lord Errol Croft. Lara eventually won the legal battle, and took possession of her inheritance but at the cost of a deep rift in the Croft family that left her estranged from her living relatives. In 2006, Lara Croft is telephoned by Paraiso based friend Anaya who informs a Stone Dais has been discovered in Tiwanaku, Bolivia. Lara remembers to when she was nine years old following the plane crash she survived with her mother uncovered a Nepal Temple in the Himayalas containing an ornate Stone Dais accidentally activated by her which sucked in her mother and was consequently the day she vanished forever. Lara comes across mercernaries patrolling the interior ruins of a few minor Tiwanaku Temples. Lara eventually comes to the central still in tact Tiwanaku Temple and enters to find within it the reported found Stone Dais. There with is a man by the name of James Rutland who is accompanied by a handful of the mercernaries revealed to be his. James, in a conversation, shows Lara a piece of a sword and mentions her believed dead friend Amanda Evert. Lara, following this, decides to go to Paraiso and to the dig site of which her, the believed dead Amanda and a group of confirmed dead college friends made a digsite at. Lara organizes for Anaya to meet her in Paraiso and the two rendezous at the Statue in the Paraiso Market Place. There James Rutland's Mercenaries show up and attack. Anaya takes off in her jeep and a handful of Rutland's pursue her. Lara catches up on a stolen motorcycle and eliminates the pursuerers. Lara then boards Anaya's jeep and the two arrive at the dig site. Lara recounts what happened to her, Amanda and their college friends at the dig site. Gameplay Due to Lara's quick speed and agility, she is capable of fighting from both long and close range. She also has a wide array of ranged tools, which makes her great at keepaway, especially with unique attacks available to her only during any one of her dashes. However, she is vulnerable to characters who teleport behind her during her projectile onslaught with guns. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Lara is now more potent in long range fighting. Her Lara Croft-'y' assist now creates the flame pool regardless of if the torch hits the foe. Also, her combos are stronger thanks to the Sticky Grenade explosion being OTG-capable and her cartwheel kick canceling into her S launcher. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Cartwheel Kick now chains into S *Lara Croft-'B' now executes two frames faster *Lara Croft-'y' creates the flame pool regardless on whether or not the torch hits foe *Flame pool from Torch Throw disappears if Lara Croft *Sticky Grenade explosion is OTG-capable *Spinning Top mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme song Lara's theme is actually Trish's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit her) Attack Overview Lara Croft/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Tomb Raider Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash